


Duets

by bluerosebouquet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers, yall know im more than a little bit in love with these two so here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosebouquet/pseuds/bluerosebouquet
Summary: Dean Winchester walks back into Lee's life after fifteen years and Lee finds himself asking one question: Why did it have to be Dean?  15x07 coda
Relationships: Lee Webb/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Duets

Life throws a lot of surprises at Lee. He has this bar, which is always full, this band, which is always willing to play the songs he likes, this life, which has given him more than expected, even with the secret that lived beneath the floorboards.

Lee sings solo, soaking up the crowd of the bar, and he likes being the center of attention, all those eyes on him made it easy to stay on key.

And then, one night just after his set, Lee swears the air leaves the bar and he’s choking, gasping, his heart has vanished, landing right at the feet of the one person in the world who he had never expected to see, the one person who he had spent fifteen years trying his damndest to forget, standing there in beat up jeans and a flannel, like he’d walked right out of Lee’s dreams.

Why did it have to be Dean?

He’s older now, but age looks good on him. Like a fine wine, he has laugh lines, a little bit of grey at his temples, but still those green eyes that would stop a grown man in his tracks. Kinda like they’re doing to Lee right now. Lee takes him in, like he’s drinking a tall beer after a dry spell, and the more he looks the more he feels like this can’t be real. Dean Winchester can’t be in the bar he named for his biggest crush, he can’t be hearing him play on the band named for his muscle car. There’s no way he found him, no way he’s come back to him, no way he’s touching him again, his body really, solidly there, holding him tightly, fingers gripping his back.

He tries not to look at him too long, like if he does he’ll get pulled back in, get lost in those eyes, that body, that smile, that laugh.

Catching up with Dean is as easy as breathing. They pick up right where they left off, talking about good music, bad food, hunts, family, friends, those they’ve lost, what they’ve gained. Dean is different than how he remembered, he’s stronger and speaks less reverently of his father, but that laugh is the same, those eyes are the same, that smile is the same. Lee craves it like a man dying in the desert craves water, like a drowning man craves land, like a man in love craves one last kiss. Dean gives it to him too, his laugh, his smile filling Lee up, he’d never know how much Lee missed him.

He finds himself subtly trying to convince him to stay, to give up the fight, not have to worry so much anymore. He has to fight the urge to smooth the lines in-between his eyebrows that forms when he mentions Arizona.

Why did it have to be Dean?

Lee and Dean get drunk, Lorna leaving them to soak up their memories after a too long look regarding triplets, because Lee never forgot that night, even if Dean had. 

Dean gets Lee to laugh with his stories, filling up the years with jokes and memories, like Lee has been with him every step of the way.

There’s nothing they can’t have, if Dean would just hang up his hat and be with him, but Dean had shot that idea down in Arizona, and here they were fifteen years later, like some kind of cosmic joke.

Lee even gets Dean to admit his biggest secret to a room full of strangers: he can sing, even though he told everyone in his life he couldn’t. Lee stares at him like he’s looking at the Northern Lights, a reverence he has never felt with anyone else. Not even close.

They sing together, one looks at the other when he thinks the other can’t see, and they flirt like they’re teenagers again. Lee feels like he can’t breathe when Dean wraps an arm around his waist, when they get a standing ovation, when they throw a couple of douchebags out of the bar, Lee feels like he’s in his twenties again, the man next to him exuding heat and light and energy, Lee’s own personal star.

Dean Winchester has always known just how to play his heart. God, why did it have to be Dean?

Lee knows what has to happen, part of him knew it the second he saw Dean in the bar. You don’t just get away scot free, eventually a hunter was going to figure him out. But why, he asks the Heavens, trying to hold his emotions in, why did it have to be Dean? Killing came easy when you got what you wanted, but why did it have to be Dean? Why did he have to knock Dean out, tie Dean to a chair, see Dean’s face twist in pain and heartbreak when Lee touched his shoulder? Why did he have to feed Dean to the monster? Why did it have to be Dean?

His heart breaks when Dean calls his name, and he wishes with all his might that he had the strength to give it all up for him. Hell, he almost does.

His bar is covered in broken glass and splintered wood, covered in the remnants of a fight, the start of another. Lee gets angry when Dean calls him the monster, because, with anger, it’s easier to face what they’re about to do. He gets a chair broken over his back, feels Dean pressing him into the ground with his thighs, not for pleasure, but for violence, and Lee intends to kill him, because killing is all either of them remember about each other anymore.

Lee tries to forget those nights without hunts, when they were alone, when lips met each other and they danced to Led Zeppelin on an out of tune radio, more static than anything else. He tries to forget the way Dean had touched him that first time, without the distraction of others in the room, he tries to forget his eyes, his body, his heart.

Why did it have to be Dean?

Dean gets the best of him, runs him through with his own pool cue, and he clutches at him, feeling Dean’s body shake against his, and Lee is glad, because if any hunter was going to take him out, at least it was the one he’d always been in love with. 

The last thing he sees before he hits the floor are those green eyes, and the last thing he thinks is the same thing he’s thought of for twenty-one years, ever since he met a nineteen year old boy in a beat up leather jacket: 

_Why did it have to be Dean?_

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just can't get enough of them? Spoilers for 15x07 (obvi). It's sad I'm sorry lol.


End file.
